My lumps have moved up a bit
by Thisismysecretbase
Summary: Matthew was one not to shout his problems. Even when they had something to do with his gender. Genderbent!Canada, PruCan. I'm taking suggestions for the title. (I'm funny aren't I? You'll see the title change when I pick one.) I'm basically talking about changing genders, so of course T.
1. Chapter 1

It all started on an unfortunate day.

A day, Matthew Williams was spending alone, a day where he could rest.

I'm sorry, I mean _Madeleine Williams_, and a day where _she_ could rest.

Thats just it. Matthew - or Madeleine now - was just laying in bed. Feeling her breasts.

Honestly, it was weird experience Waking up, finding that you've got breasts and a vagina. Finding out that your gender has been changed_ over night. _

Madeleine had to learn to be a woman, to deal with 'womanly' things and such. It wasn't a fun experience.

The fifth of July wasn't 'Al's clean up party' but 'The day my gender was swapped'.

It didn't help that she was invisible. No one batted an eye at her, looked her way. Yes, people had talked to her. But because she _was_ a boy and they always forgot, no one knew the difference. Drepressing really. But Madeleine had seen worst.

The first month or two - there was hope. It was quickly diminishing.

In the fourth month, she had taken the name 'Madeleine', it was quite similar, and french.

She had tried to tell the nations at the meetings, but someone always was louder. England, America, France, heck, even Germany had interrupted her. She eventually gave up.

She did, however, not give up on living. Oh no way. Madeleine Williams was not going out like this. It couldn't have been so bad right? The only thing that had changed was her body. And plus, she was greeted with more kindness than ever.

Russia hadn't sat on her, saying hello instead, France kissed her hand and went out for coffee with her. People were overly nice.

But it stopped with the nations.

When coming home from a meeting she'd sometimes find herself getting cat calls. She just ignored them.

She hadn't been attacked luckily. She had seen so many crime shows about things like this. She was scared to death.

She loved to play hockey - being a true Canadian - but it was harder.

She had to get a new uniform, new shoes, jersey, everything. She also had to join a different team - she was on an all men team. She was a girl.

Then her whole wardrobe. She would have to agree that the bras and underpants were the worst. Not knowing what to do, she searched it all up online. Thank God for the internet.

She didn't have any trouble with Kumajuggle. He forgot her anyway, so really no difference.

It had now been 2 years.

**Okay! This is my first piece of writing ever. Unless you count that Cinderella spin-off I did in primary school. **

**Obviously**** I will be using both nation names and human, but nation is formal while human is informal. **

**Prussia will probably come in later chapters, depending on how I want this fanfic to go. I have some idea. I would have not created it if I had not. (Remember first one. I've had basically no experience. )**

**Any help would be appreciated and please no hate - I'll accept help. **

**This notes getting as big as the intro. Ha. Anyway, I don't own Hetalia in any way or kind. **


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday, two years I ago I was a man.

Today, I am rushing to a meeting and am a girl.

The meeting started at ten-thirty. It is now eleven. I'm late.

I've never been late before. Even if I was ignored by most, I'd do my best to get to the meeting that the holding nation had organised. It just wasn't in my nature to be tardy.

This meeting was being held in Germany, so that means Germany will be in charge. He'll notice I'm late. I need to hurry.

I was finally at the building where the meeting was held.

It had 'out of order' on the elevators. Well then.

The room where the meeting was being held was up at the third floor. Not very far...

I was on the first floor now. Just three sets of stairs. No biggie.

By the time I had come to the third floor I had found out that the elevators _did _work and it was just some prank pulled by some person. Probably America trying to slow down England. They started a competition a while back about arriving early. England's winning.

When I finally came to the meeting rooms doors I was relived. Only for a while though.

They were locked. The doors were locked.

Why were they locked? What happened? Are they even in there?

A voice stopped my thoughts that were rushing through my head.

"Cutie, they lock ze doors now. Didn't you know? They couldn't handle ze awesome." Oh I know that voice. Everyone knows that voice.

"Uh.. I-I must have not been there when it was said." I said quietly. I know he is behind me. I can hear him walking towards me.

"Well, awesome can't get in, you can't get in." He simply stated. "Hey cutie, mind telling ze awesome that is me your name?" He asked as I turned around.

"M-Madeleine Williams. Canada." I was nervous to say the least. Barely any one talked to me. Let alone ask me of my name. "Whats yours?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Ze one, ze only, Gilbert Beilschmidt, of Prussia! Or East Germany!" He gave a toothy smile while throwing in some jazz hands.

I stifled a laugh. "Nice to m-meet you Gilbert." I held out a hand and he gladly shook it.

"Bit formal? C'mon vere not in the stuffy meeting! Loosen up!" He nearly shouted.

Loosen up? I'm meant to be at a meeting! I need to get into that meeting! Well... Not really I guess.

But he didn't stop. He grabbed my wrist before saying (Yelling) "C'mon! Ve can do stuff! How awesome vill that be cutie?" He started walking into the elevator before continuing. He glanced at his watch. "Hm.. Maybe some lunch soon? Oh! What about some coffee?"

Gilbert continued to ramble on about what 'we' would do (awesomely) while going down the elevator.

"G-Gilbert, shouldn't we be in the meeting? I mean theres a meeting going on... and I-I am a country." I needed to get back to the meeting. I may not contribute, but maybe someone noticed. Maybe they'll come looking for me.

"Cutie, you vere late. Plus they'll think its me at ze doors and wont let you in anyway." He laughed a bit while dragging me out of the elevator. "Try to loosen up vill ya?" He gave a toothy grin before continuing out of the building and onto the streets.

I wondered where we would be heading. It's only a bit after eleven, so maybe he wanted a snack or something? I don't know. This is the most 'awesomest' country we are talking about.

"How does that sound?" We had stopped and he was looking at me, awaiting an answer.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't- I mean, I zoned out. I'm sorry." I simply replied.

He laughed a little before restarting "I said that maybe ve could look at stuff and then lunch? I'm bored and I need stuff to do." He looked at the time on his phone. 11:10 it read. "Ugh, this un-awesome is just killing me." He said while pulling the collar on his shirt.

I smiled. "Yeah, we could go get coffee. B-but I would have to get back to the meeting. I'm a c-country." I liked the idea of nothing to do all day, but I was a country. A country has duties.

He chuckled. "Sure cutie. I vote two dollar shop first!" He grabbed my hand and started running down the street. "I second that eh!" He said in a high pitched tone.

"Hey! I don't sound like that!" I said as we were running down the street.

"Oh yes I do!" He said, again in a high pitch, "I'm Madeleine Villiams and I'm Canada! Maple syrup!" That high pitched voice was _so_ annoying.

"H-Hey! I don't sound like that!" I was trying not to laugh. He just sounded so _stupid_.

He stopped abruptly and laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Ve are at the 2 dollar shop! Lets go!"

He dragged me inside. The shop was filled with many things. From Bras to Toilet Paper. Candles. Toys. Movies. Everything was here.

Gilbert let go of me a wandered around. I tried to follow him but lost him around the dog toys.

I started looking around - there was some nice stuff here. I couldn't read some of the writing on books and such but it was still interesting.

I continued looking around until I found Gilbert in the party section. He was trying on hats. At the current moment he had a Police cap on.

He was laughing. "Vell, Vell, Vell. What do we have here?" He picked me up. "H-Hey let me go!" I started hit him lightly, I wanted him to let go of me but I didn't want him to hurt him. Gilbert only laughed. "Oh come on, ve have to go! Ve have some coffee to attend to right?" He put down the hat and me.

"W-What?" I looked at him. He was packing up some of the other hats he had tried on. "We only got in here two minutes ago, I thought you would want to stay longer?" I was puzzled. Gilbert was getting off his knees and laughing.

"Cutie, ve have been in here for about _half an hour_." I was surprised. Time flies by when your having fun. "Oh." Was all I managed to get out before I was pulled out of the store once again, by Gilbert.

I wasn't really getting dragged anymore but I was walking next to him. Holding hands. Well, really him holding my hand. He had to guide me.

We arrived at the corner of the street, where a small coffee shop was located. Gilbert sat me down on an outside table and went inside. I hadn't even told him what I had ordered. At least the weather was nice.

Gilbert soon came out and sat across from me.

"So, Cutie, what did'ja wanna do after this?" Gilbert asked me as soon as he sat down.

"W-well, I thought I could get back to the meting. I-It might be on break and that so.." I didn't know what else to say. Was I really needed? Before I could get to far into questioning myself Gilbert said,

"Vhy would you want to go to a boring meeting anyvay?" He mumbled something under his breathe while our drinks where arriving. It looked like he oredered Milkshakes for both of us. Weren't we going to have coffee?

"If you are vondering why I ordered milkshakes it is because they are the most awesomenest and need to be praised." He said as he grabbed our drinks. "Here is yours. It is Chocolate." He said placing my drink in front of me. "Can't go wrong with chocolate." He laughed after saying the last sentence.

"Oh. Well, Thank you." I replied back. I liked chocolate anyway.

We drank in silence.

About half-way through we got a visitor. Or two.

"Hey!" Gilbert started waving. "Hey! Bruder! Come over here!" He kept waving till a tall blonde and a short brunette walked over.

Oh no. Thats Germany. He'll realise I didn't come to the meeting. This is bad. I'm not one to skip but I let it happen..

"Hello Bruder." Germany looked at me. "Bruder, who is this?" Germany looked at me expectantly. Gilbert laughed a bit before answering for me, "This is Madeleine Villiams! Of Canada!" The Prussian man just looked at his younger brother with a huge smile.

"Uh.. She's a.." Germany paused. "A country?" Gilbert answered for me, "Hell yes she is!"

"Ciao! I'm-a Feliciano Vargas of North Italy! But you can call me Feli, Bella!" The happy Italian butted in, putting down his drink and offering his hand to me.

I shook it. "Uh.. Thank you F-Feli." I had nothing else to say. What could I say?

"Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt. Prettification of Germany." Ludwig held out his hand for me to shake. He had already put his drink on the table. I shook it. He had a firm grip.

Ludwig cleared his throat. "Madeleine... Vhy vere you not at the meeting?" Ludwig eyed Gilbert suspiciously.

"Uh.. Y-Yes. See n-now I.. I was-" I was cut off.

"You locked the doors! So Cutie couldn't get in! So ve went and saw stuff!" Gilbert practically yelled at Ludwig, pointing to himself and I quiet and number of times.

I felt blood rush up my cheeks. I'm not used to this much attention.

We drank in silence. Feli occasionally asked Ludwig a question, or just started some random chatter, but died quickly.

Feli was sitting next to me. Gilbert was across from me who was sitting next to Ludwig.

The coffee shop was nice; it was small. On the corner on the street. Right next to the Bakers, which meant that we got the wonderful bread smell from next door. Felt homely.

Gilbert finished his Milkshake off first.

"Vell." Gilbert began, "Are you going back to the meeting?" Gilbert asked me.

I put down my drink. "I w-would think so." I replied.

Gilbert hummed a small 'Gut' as he packed up his drink.

I finished next and put my cup in Gilberts cup. Feli soon followed, but he had a hot chocolate so the cup wouldn't fit. Ludwig had coffee, so their cups fitted perfectly.

Ludwig was the first to get up. "Ahem. We should be heading back to the meeting soon." Ludwig stated. I had a feeling this was pointed at me.

"But Luddy" Gilbert said, singing the 'u' part. "What will I do? I'll be bored." Gilbert droned on.

Ludwig sighed. "Gilbert go home." "Bu-" "Go. Home." Ludwig was stern and wasn't taking anything from Gilbert today.

Ludwig walked away with Feli trying to hug and walk next to him. I looked at Gilbert.

"W-Well, I got to go to the meeting n-now. See you later." I said to him. I stood up. Gilbert grabbed my hand.

"Vell, can we at least share emails? Do you have an email? I vill make one for you!" Gilbert grinned widely.

"N-No I have one. And sure you can h-have it." It sounded like we were exchanging phone numbers.

I got out an address book and grabbed a pen.

"What is yours?" I asked. "Gilbertisawesome " Gilbert replied. "Yours?" Gilbert asked. "MWilliams " I answered. I made it when I was a man, so lucky I chose a first name that had the initial 'M'.

I teared off a piece of paper with mine on it and gave it to him.

"Thanks." He said.

We exchanged goodbyes before I went back to the meeting.

**YO **

**Anyway, heres chappie two! It was meant to be up days ago - but I'm lazy. No excuse. Sorry.**

**I'm going to put the ship GerIta in there. I wanted a fem!Germany but then I realised, that would mean someone would notice. So I couldn't. Wah.**

**I'm laughing at the sentence; **I finished next and put my cup in Gilberts cup. Feli soon followed, but he had a hot chocolate so the cup wouldn't fit. Ludwig had coffee, so their cups fitted perfectly. **because its like the relationship thing. Felis wouldn't fit in Gils, but would in Ludwigs. Madds, wouldnt fit in any others but Gilberts. Their made for eachother. (I'm sorry I just found that funny.) **

**I'm still kinda getting used to the setup here - It took me a while to edit my profile. I'm a doofus. **

**I also suck at accents. I just didn't want them to sound all the same y'know?**

**Also thank you to everyone who followed/favourited! And to that one reviewer. You make me happy.**

**Goodbye and have a good life! :)**


End file.
